As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software resources that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. An information handling system includes a wide variety of processing elements, devices, input output adapters, and fabric input output modules, that can be initially configured in the information handling system and/or dynamically added to the information handling system. An information handling system can include a controller that can perform a validation to determine that all of the processing elements, the devices, the input output adapters, and the fabric input output modules in the information handling system are consistent with each other. The controller can also perform a mitigation process to resolve any incompatibility issues that are found during the consistency validation.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.